particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Narikaton and Darnussia
The Armed Forces of Narikaton and Darnussia (Darnussian: Streitkräfte Narikaton und Darnussia; Narik: Strijdkrachten Narikaton en Darnussia) also known as the United Armed Forces (Darnussian: Vereinigte Streitkräfte; Narik: Verenigde strijdkrachten) is the armed forces of Narikaton and Darnussia. The Armed Forces despite being existent prior to the outbreak of the Narik and Darnussian-Malivian War were relatively disorganized and underneath the personal domain of the Thaller family. Although the Dorvish fought more or less to protect the status quo prior to the war, the Dorvish sought to professionalize the Narikaton and Darnussian armed forces and placed them underneath civilian control, though it is likely to be underneath the control of Thaller-influenced officers once again. The United Armed Forces are comprised of the Narikaton and Darnussian Army (Dundorfian: Narikatonische und Darnussien Armee), the Narikaton and Darnussian Navy (Dundorfian: Narikatonische und Darnussien Marine) and the Narikaton and Darnussian Air Forces (Dundorfian: Narikatonische und Darnussien Luftwaffe). The Dorvish Armed Forces trained and formed a specialized special forces that operations as an independent branch of the Narikaton and Darnussian Armed Forces, it will be entitled as Special Command "Anton" (Dundorfian: Sonderkommando "Anton") named after the Narikatonite Emperor Anton. The United Armed Forces are heavily influenced by the Dorvish Armed Forces and the Dorvish system of military administration; as such as relatively reliant on a strong willed officer corps whose professionalization will allow for a strong training and NCO regime. Equipment wise the Narikaton and Darnussian military is identical to Dorvik's in equipment composition, however they are far smaller. The Higher General Staff (Dundorfian: Höherer Generalstab) will be the day-to-day operator of the Armed Forces and will follow a similar organization to the Dorvish Supreme General Staff, the Chief of the Higher General Staff will also be the highest ranking officer in the N&D armed forces and serve as the operational commander of the armed forces. The Armed Forces of Narikaton and Darnussia was officially re-created on 17 February 4338 during the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" by Military Commander in Darnussia and Narikaton General der Panzertruppe Valtin zu Völksau-Heusmann. Command and control *Armed Forces of Narikaton and Darnussia - Supreme Commander-in-Chief (Head of State) **Higher General Staff - (Dundorfian: Höherer Generalstab; Narik: Hogere generale staf) ***Narikaton and Darnussian Army - Higher Army Command (Dundorfian: Oberkommando der Armee; Narik: Hogere Commando landstrijdkrachten) ***Narikaton and Darnussian Navy - Higher Navy Command (Dundorfian: Oberkommando der Marine; Narik: Hogere Commando zeestrijdkrachten) ***Narikaton and Darnussian Air Force - Higher Air Force Command (Dundorfian: Oberkommando der Luftwaffe; Narik: Hoger luchtmacht commando) ***Special Command "Anton" - Command Staff of Special Command "Anton" Each of the three branches has an appointed Chief of Staff which serves as the overall in-charge officer of the respective branch; the Chief of the Higher General Staff of the Supreme Commander-in-Chief can appoint the respective Chief's of Staff. Special Command "Anton" has an appointed Command Staff which likewise can be appointed by the Chief of the Higher General Staff or the Supreme Commander-in-Chief. Personnel Order of battle Narikaton and Darnussian Army *200. Panzer-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *201. Panzer-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *202. Panzer-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *203. Panzer-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *204. Panzer-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2 PSO) *200. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *201. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *202. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *203. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *204. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *205. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *206. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *207. Panzergrenadier-Division (equipped with Dorvish-build Leopard 2A7+) *400. Infanterie-Division *401. Infanterie-Division Narikaton and Darnussian Air Force *2 Jadggeschwader (Fighter Wings) - JG 200, JG 201, JG 202, JG 203 *1 Schlachtgeschwader (Bomber Wing) - SG 200 *1 Aufklärungsgeschwader (Recon. Wing) - AG 200 *1 Transportgeschwader (Transport Wing) - TG 200 *200. Luftwaffe-Feld-Division (Infantry division) *201. Luftwaffe-Feld-Division (Infantry division) *202. Luftwaffe-Feld-Division (Infantry division) *203. Luftwaffe-Feld-Division (Infantry division, reserve unit) Equipment The Armed Forces of Narikaton and Darnussia primarily use Armed Forces of Dorvik equipment. Category:Armed Forces of Narikaton and DarnussiaCategory:MilitaryCategory:Government and politics of Narikaton and Darnussia